


House Guest

by FrostyQueen



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyQueen/pseuds/FrostyQueen
Summary: Peter Parker has been ignored by Tony for months- that is until Tony needs to go into hiding and takes cover in none other than the Parker residence.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & May Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

The subway moved its way through the city as Peter Parker stood on it, scrolling through his phone, full of messages he sent Happy. He let out a deep sigh. Some things never do change- he didn’t know why he thought what happened on homecoming would ever change his relationship with Tony Stark, but he was disappointed nonetheless. All he wanted was the man’s attention, but he understood Tony had more important things to worry about.

Tony cared about was Spider-Man, which made sense… Why would he care about Peter Parker?

Peter stepped out of the Subway, debating whether or not he should go out as Spider-Man today. He was exhausting, and afraid that if he left to be Spider-Man, he wouldn’t be able to do a good job of it. 

Peter sighed, as the piercing cold, winter air pinched at his face, thinking about how he should have a larger coat. As he walked home, a headline caught his eye:

**Tony Stark Gone Into Hiding.**

Peter gulped. As disappointed as he felt with Tony, Peter really did hope he was okay. He continued watching the screen, as the words danced across it. 

“Tony Stark has gone into hiding, after a major threat was sent to him. We have no idea where he’s hiding, or who he’s with but we will keep you updated.“

Peter rolled his eyes, at the last sentence. Why couldn’t people understand that when people hide, they don’t want others to be updated. He made a mental note to text Happy when he got home to check on Tony’s well being. He felt a ding on his phone.

_**May:** Peter, are you almost home?_

Peter told her that she was going to Delmar’s, and shoved his phone back in his pocket, ignoring the extra ding. He walked into Delmar’s and got his usual- after arguing with him. He also pet his cat. 

He looked at the television, as the newscasters continued to talk about Tony’s planned disappearance. Peter hated to say it, but he wasn’t at all surprised that people wanted to kill Tony- the man had a lot of baggage, after all. The only question Peter had was why, out of every threat Tony had gotten, is it only now a problem?

Peter pulled out his phone and texted Happy:

_Is Mr. Stark okay?_

He then checked May’s notification. 

_**May:** Hurry home today. _

Delmar came out with his sandwich, to which Peter thanked him for, and gave a large tip, as usual.

Peter did not hurry home. He honestly didn’t think there was any rush, and he wanted to finish his sandwich. The snow began coming down hard, as Peter wrapped himself up more. He heard his phone go off again, and Happy responded.

_**Happy:** I thought you would know. _

Peter was confused by this statement, but just assumed that Happy was being sarcastic. Peter sighed, feeling himself shake in fear. It already sucked that Tony didn’t see him as a son in the same way as Peter saw him as a father, but it sucked knowing that Tony could die not knowing Peter felt this way. 

Peter climbed up the steps to his apartment building, but he wasn’t expecting what he saw when he opened the door: Tony Stark sitting in his kitchen, helping May cook dinner, as the two snapped their heads up to look at Peter.

“Peter!” May smiled nervously. “We have a lot to talk about…”


	2. Chapter 2

Peter held his sandwich close to him as he stood there, looking at Tony and May in confusion. Peter was honestly a little annoyed that he wasn’t told about this arrangement, and he was even more annoyed with Tony for ignoring Peter for months, only to show up at his apartment, for what? Shelter? Unfortunately, Tony intimidated him, and Peter didn’t like being upset with May. 

“Mr-Mr. Stark. I didn’t know you’d be here.” Peter said, sparing a confused glance towards May.

May looked flustered, “Sorry, sweetie. This was a last minute thing… Happy called-“

“Happy has your number?”

_ Of course he did.  _ Neither Happy nor Tony could be bothered to contact Peter, but they had no issue talking to May… who they both barely knew… or at least he  _ thought _ they barely knew. Peter didn’t show it, as Tony spoke, for the first time since Peter got home.

“I gave her both Happy and I’s phone number soon after she found out about your… erm extracurricular activities.” Tony explained. 

Peter felt his stomach drop.  _ He  _ didn’t even have Tony’s phone number… what the hell, was he jealous of his  _ aunt _ ? Peter simply gave a nervous smile. 

“Oh. Well, I have homework.” Peter said weakly, as he began heading to his room, hoping to escape the awkwardness of the situation. 

“Nope.” May said, causing Peter to stop in his tracks. “It’s Friday, homework can wait.”

Peter didn’t argue- he didn’t like arguing with May. Besides he didn’t want Tony to think he was avoiding him… which...he was... but he didn’t want to _explain_ that. So he took a seat, next to Tony, and began to eat his sandwich, to avoid blurting out a million questions.

“Why are you eating? Dinner will be ready in a few minutes.” Tony asked. 

Peter swallowed, “This is an appetizer. Why are you here?”

The abruptness of the question caused a brief moment of silent. 

“Peter!” May scolded.

Tony simply chuckled, “It’s fine. I take it you’ve seen the news?”

Peter nodded, “I know someone threatened you. But I mean… Why are you in hiding? You get threats all the time.”

Tony frowned, “I can’t say.” 

Peter became frustrated. Of course he couldn’t- because he could never tell Peter anything. He was always treated like a child… May placed plates of spaghetti in front of Peter and Tony, as Peter began eating.

“That still doesn’t answer why you’re  _ here _ .”

May gave Peter a warning glare, which silenced him, but Tony simply frowned.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were unhappy to see me.”

Peter’s stomach dropped, “No no no. That that’s not it at all I-I just mean with all the places… why here?”

Tony shook his head, “I was joking Peter… calm down. But it just seemed like the safest place.”

Peter narrowed his eyes, both selfishly disappointed that Tony’s answer wasn’t along the lines of trusting him, and suspicious about his vague answers. There was something he wasn’t telling Peter…

May then changed the subject, “So Peter, how was school today?”

“Flash wasn’t there… so good.” Peter said.

Tony raised an eyebrow, “Who’s Flash?”

__Of course he cares when things are awkward enough already._ _

“It’s nobody-“

May glares, “Like hell it's nobody. He’s the kid who picks on Peter. I’ve gone to the school a couple of times and tried to do something about it… but nothing ever gets done.”

Tony nods in understanding as a glint of anger shined through in his eye, “I can do something about it.”

“Mr. Stark… you don’t have to… I’ve dealt with it for years. I can deal with it now.” Peter said. 

Tony glared, “I don’t tolerate bullies, Peter. Just because you can deal with something by yourself doesn’t mean you should.”

Peter wanted to yell… letting out all the anger and disappointment he kept pent up for months, but he didn’t say anything… for May’s sake. And perhaps for Tony’s sake as well. 

*** 

After they finished, May asked him to show Tony the guest room. Peter led him to the room next to his- which hadn’t been used for a while. 

Tony looked around, and Peter decided then to crack a joke. 

“I know it’s not as extravagant as you’re used to… but I’m sure it’s better than nothing.” Peter laughed.

Tony remained silent. Peter wondered if he overstepped a boundary, but then he noticed what Tony was looking at- it was a picture.

“Oh, that’s Uncle Ben- uh, he died.” Peter said, flipping the frame over. What was that even doing in here? 

He tried not to think about it too much. He thought he had come to terms with Ben’s death a long time ago, but saying that sentence still felt like a jab in the heart. Tony looked at him sympathetically, but he didn’t at all look surprised.

“I’m sorry…”

Peter hated when people said that. “It’s fine. I’m over it.”

That was a lie, and he could tell that Tony didn’t buy it, but he luckily didn’t push any further. Peter left the room, and was met by May, who was pulling out blankets for Tony. She looked at Peter.

“I know it’s weird having your kind-of-sort-of-boss sleeping over, but it’s for the good of everyone. Who knows? You may even get closer!” 

Peter simply nodded. He honestly didn’t want to get his hopes up… if Tony didn’t want to get close to him before, why would he now?

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Peter immediately called Ned- perhaps he should keep it a secret, but his best friend didn’t count. Peter talked to Ned about it, and Ned couldn’t be more thrilled. 

“This is awesome!  _ Tony fucking Stark  _ is living in your apartment!” Ned exclaimed, rather loudly.

“Ned keep it down! It’s supposed to be a secret.” Peter glared at his wall.

He would trust Ned with his life, but sometimes, he got so excited about the  _ superhero _ part of it all… Peter still told him everything nonetheless, but Peter was often careful to filter Ned out when he felt like he was about to blurt something out.

“I just… I don’t know why here? Am I really the only low-profile person he knows?” Peter asked.

Ned hummed, “It sounds like you don’t want him there, Peter.”

“That’s not it!” Peter defended. “It’s just… he ignored me for months, and I understand he’s a busy man… but why now?”

There was a short pause, that was filled by Ned’s breathing. 

“I don’t know what to say… you can just, I don’t know, ask him about it?” Ned suggested.

“I tried. I got nothing… and besides, I don’t want to come off as needy. He has more important things to worry about than me.” Peter said bitterly.

“Then why did he make you the suit to begin with”

“I don’t-“

“Peter Benjamin Parker, it’s one in the morning… I understand it’s not a school night, but you need to go to sleep. Ned can wait.” May’s voice came from behind him.

Peter’s stomach dropped- had she been there the whole time? Had she heard what he said? When he turned around, he saw his aunt, who looked like she had just woken up, standing at the doorway. Maybe she hadn’t been standing there the whole time…

“Sorry May, I’ll go to bed right now.” 

Ned’s voice sounded from the other side, “Is that May? Tell her I said hi!”

“Ned says hi.”

May rolled her eyes at his best friend. “Tell Ned to go to bed too.”

“May says go to bed.”

So they did. Without second thought.

***

Peter woke up to the smell of bacon… which was strange. May couldn’t cook to save her life- though her date loaf was pretty good. Peter yawned, remembering the events of yesterday. Tony Stark has taken shelter in his home, abruptly, and he was going to be here for a while. 

Peter got up, thinking about how he never saw Mr. Stark as a morning person… but the smell of bacon definitely wasn’t May. 

Sure enough, when he walked into the kitchen, Mr. Stark was standing over a skillet… at seven in the morning. Peter quietly sat down at the table, staring at his mentor… and thinking about how  _ odd _ this whole situation was.

“Morning, kid.” He greeted, quickly glancing at the younger boy.

Peter gave a small smile, “Hey Mr. Stark.” 

Peter was still a little tired because he went to bed at one in the morning. He then stood up, and decided he should do something.

“Do you need help, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked. 

The man shook his head, “Nah, I got it. You can set the table, though.”

Peter nodded, grabbing three paper plates out of the pantry, and setting them around the table. Footsteps could be heard, as Aunt May entered the room, shock evident on her face.

“Tony! You didn’t need to go through this much trouble..”

Tony smirked, “It was my pleasure, Mrs. Parker.”

Peter rolled his eyes, as his phone buzzed in his pocket, when he took it out of his pocket, it was a message from MJ. His eyes widened.

“Um, May, I know this is less than ideal, but I asked a friend to come over to work on a chemistry project…” Peter said.

May narrowed her eyes, “Which friend?”

“MJ.”

May nodded, and looked at Tony, “What do you think.”

Tony shrugged, “If you think this ‘MJ’ is trustworthy.”

“I do!”

“Then go ahead.”


End file.
